In a module production process for producing modules such as liquid crystal panels, a tape adhering device is used which adheres a tape which is made up of an anisotropic conductive film abbreviated to ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) (hereinafter, referred to as an ACF tape) to plural electrodes provided to be aligned in one direction on an upper surface of a substrate such as a liquid crystal panel. The ACF tape is supplied in the form of a tape member in which the ACE tape is integrated with a protection tape called a separator which is attached to one side thereof.
The tape adhering device includes a base and a substrate holding unit. The base includes a pressing tool (hereinafter, also referred to as a tool), a tool lifting device for lifting up and down the tool, a tape conveyor device for conveying a tape member, and an ACF tape cutting device (hereinafter, also referred to as a cutting device) for cutting an ACF tape adhered to a separator so as to form a cut piece of ACF tape on the separator (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The cutting device includes a pressing member and a knife member which are provided to face each other across the tape member held therebetween, whereby the ACF tape is cut by a blade of the knife member by reciprocating the pressing member relative to the knife member so as to form a cut piece of ACF tape on the separator. Then, electrodes which are provided to be aligned in one direction of an edge portion of a substrate which is held on the substrate holding unit and the ACF tape are registered with each other. Then, by lifting the tool down to the ACF tape the cut pieces of ACE tape are adhered on to the electrodes on the substrate. The substrate to which the cut pieces of ACE tape are adhered in the way described above is then sent to a downstream stage, in which stage electronic parts mounting work is performed in which electronic parts such as flexible circuit boards are mounted on the ACE tape.